Butterfly
by ChewieMooie
Summary: The perfect vacation that took months to plan; what went so totally wrong that something like this would happen to her. Watching in disbelief, Chloe stared at the small screen of Grant's tablet camera while all their videos were played in front of her face. What the hell happened? VaasxOC eventually
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly

Chapter 1: The Capture

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Far Cry 3; literally nothing. No characters, no animals, nada. I do however own Chloe.**

**Author's note: Why did I decide to change Jason into a girl named Chloe? I really wanted to play as a female in the game instead of Jason. Plus I am better at writing at a female's point of view than a male's. Enjoy Chloe's similar adventure in finding her friends and getting off the pirated island.**

The perfect vacation that took months to plan; what went so totally wrong that something like _this_ would happen to _her_. Watching in disbelief, Chloe stared at the small screen of Grant's tablet camera while all their videos were played in front of her face. They were having so much fun. Even moments before their capture, they were enjoying life to its fullest as they came barreling down to earth to only pull their parachute to fly back up. What _happened_?

"That's pretty crazy yo? Jumping out of airplanes…flying like birds." The screen was pulled back slowly, showing her the real situation she was into now. The man in red began staring at the screen intensely, the glow of its screen casting sharp and dark angles across his face. "That is crazy. I like this phone." He stated, looking up not at her but the body across from her until his eyes came to land onto hers, full of interest despite the large dark circles around his lids, "It's a nice fucking phone."

He gracefully stood up, pocketing the tablet phone/camera only to pull out white squared cards. It was their ID cards. "So, what do we have here?" He asked, flipping through the assortment of cards. Taking a step away, he pulled up a card and faced the other body, "Grant."

Turning her sore head, Chloe took in the sight of her older brother. Beaten, gagged, and tied up. Her heart sank while fear began swelling in her belly. What did they get into? "And…," the man spoke again, directing Chloe's attention back to him, green eyes wide in terror, "Chloe. From California, huh?" He gazed down at her like he was asking a question waiting for an answer. "Well I hope the people like you guys. You white guys seem expensive." He continued, walking back towards Chloe's side to turn around. "That's good because I like expensive things." Chloe glanced at the man before taking a quick gaze at her brother. What in the _hell_ did they get into?

Grant threw her a look before muffling into his gag, drawing in the man's attention. "I'm sorry what'd ya say?" The man asked politely, whipping around to stare at Grant as he continued to grunt. "What'd ya say?"The man kneeled down once more, exploding, "Do you want me to slice you open like I did your friend!"

Chloe winced at the sudden entrance of a loud voice, turning her head away from the men. But as soon as the words sank in, Chloe fearfully returned to watching them. Which friend? Were they dead? Her heart sank even deeper, almost making her throw up. What would she do if anyone was hurt or even dead?

"Shut the fuck up!" The man demanded, throwing a hand out to put on his knee as he screamed at Grant. "Okay?" Instead of fighting, Grant turned his head forward, staring the ground while the man glared at him. "I'm the one with the fucking dick…Look at me." Oh no. Chloe had a feeling something worse was going to go down. "Look at me in the fucking eye." The man pointed to his left eye before returning his hand to his knee. When Grant ignored him the man yelled again, "Hey! You fuck!" He was up again, head inside the cage to glare at Grant. Grant picked up his head and gave the man a look. "Look me in the eye." Letting his pride fall, Grant gave in and looked at him directly. That wasn't the end however. "You're my bitch. I rule this fucking kingdom." The man proclaimed, keeping eye contact with Grant. "Shut the fuck up. Or you die." His tone was dark and serious.

Chloe's brows furrowed. _Die_? Who would kill a human being for no reason? This was too much. What was going to happen to them? Squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears she didn't catch the man lean down towards her. "Chloe, my butterfly. What is it?"His voice so close to her ear made her jump, opening her eyes to come face to face with this _monster_. His eyes pierced through her as if he could see everything she was. A shiver ran up her spine as her green orbs meet his own. "Why aren't you laughing like you were up there?" He pointed to the sky they came from earlier. "Is this not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?" As much as she wanted to back away from the crazy, human selling man, Chloe's hands were bound to the cage keeping her in place. "You see the thing is up there you thought you had a chance way up there in the fucking sky and you thought you had your pussy finger on the trigger." He spoke softly once again, eyes darting from hers to Grant's, "But hermano," Chloe watched as he put a hand to the ground, brushing his hand over it multiple times. ", down here…down here," he spoke softer, lifting the dirt up into his palm, opening it lightly to let the dirt cascade out. Chloe stiffened when he came to gaze at her again, face solid with no emotion, "you are on the ground."

Then he smiled, making the girl go still in fright. "That's okay. Why- because you, wa, and your tough guy brother are going to have a lot of fun." He chuckled, pointing to each of them as he spoke.

"Stop scarin' the hostages. We need you to take care of the rejects." Another male came into view, but in the foliage behind him he seemed as if a shadow. Just as quickly as he came he left.

The man began talking again, but Chloe blocked him out, her mind screaming in panic. "Bye-Bye. Ta-ta." As soon as he left her field of sight, she let a tear fall. Why did they have to be involved in this? She just wanted to go home and never come out again. Lifting her watery gaze to her bigger, stronger brother she couldn't help but hold back a cry as he sadly looked at her.

As if kicking into protective mode, Chloe watched as Grant began fiddling with the ropes that held his hands up while a helicopter flew over head. Chloe's eyes bugged out of her head. Was he stupid! A guard was right there- looking over them- with a gun! As Chloe tried to speak, Grant broke free of his hold, making her go silent in shock. He quickly untied the rope from his wrists and pulled the gag away from his mouth. Keeping a watchful eye on the guard he leaned over and began untangling her. If it was the time or place, she'd hug him right now and never let go.

"You hurt?"He whispered to her, eyes full of worry.

Her whole body ached but she felt intact, "I don't think so…"

Taking a quick glance at the guard, Grant grabbed her hand to give it a squeeze. He was trying to comfort her. "We have to find the others."

"How?" She whimpered, remembering what the man told them about cutting up one of their friends.

Grant shrugged, letting her hand go. "Working on it…We're going to call the guard."

Chloe's face pinched together, "What! Grant…"If they weren't dead now, they would be.

"Just follow me." Grant demanded softly, pointing to her to put her hand back up to where they were.

Placing her hands back up, Chloe gave her brother a concerned look. She knew he was skilled in these types of situations, but she wasn't. What if she gave them away, earning them the death sentence? She swallowed her apparent fear when Grant told her to 'do it'. She would just have to trust him. "Hey, over here!" She yelled to the turned guard, voice squeaking.

"Da fuck?" He yelled back, walking up to their cage. "Eh, you guys shut the fuck up!" His accent was sharp and hard to understand. Before he could get out any more words, Grant instantly had his hand at the back of his head and began slamming it into the bars with deadly force. Chloe had to cover her mouth to stop the small screams her body was producing. Keeping her eyes shut, Chloe started to cave in on herself, hugging her body close to hers. Did she just watch her brother kill someone? Her gentle, loving brother?

"That's what they teach you in the army." He whispered, fiddling with the lock and key. He quickly got it open, pushing the dead body away with the door. "Follow me…"

Chloe stayed still, eyes wide at the body just rolling in the dust and her brother nonchalantly continuing their escape. He grasped her frozen hand around her knees and pulled her forward, getting her to move. "If it bothers you that much, don't look at him." So she didn't. Keeping her eyes on her brother's broad back, she let him lead her out of the cage and into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly

Chapter 2: The Escape

**Disclaimer: Nothing in Far Cry 3 belongs to me. Chloe is the exception.**

With her heart hammering in her chest, Chloe kept her eyes glued to her brother's back. Shots rang out in the air as well as hearty laughs followed by the screams of the 'rejects'. She just wanted to go home. This was not what she was ready for. Grant motioned for her to stick close and crouch down. Slowly but surely they began sneaking down past shacks, passing two guards picking jokes at one another. Chloe held her breath as she gazed at the males in red, forgetting how to breathe.

"Chloe, you okay?" Grant whispered to her.

Finally gasping for breath, Chloe covered her mouth to muffle any noise. "I think so…"

Grant continued, crouching through an area for hogs. If it was any other day, Chloe would say 'fuck that' and took another route, but it seems her sense of smell was off. She couldn't smell a thing besides her own fear. As silently as she could, Chloe followed through the mud and feces. Grant sped up, ducking under the floor of a shack above whilst guards chatted on the other side of the fence to their left. Chloe froze. There was no coverage if they saw her…Hesitating, Chloe stopped just before the fence, body seizing up.

"Come, come." Grant ushered to her, waving his arms at her.

Taking her bottom lip into her teeth, Chloe shook her head violently. "I can't do this…I can't."

"Trust me." Grant softly spoke to her from under the shack, "We'll get out of this together alright? Just come to me."

Taking a frightening step out, Chloe watched the guards closely as she stalked over to where her brother was waiting. Every time their body's moved, she lowered herself to the ground on impulse. When she got close enough Grant dragged her under, squeezing her shoulders. "Good job. Let's go."

Grant led them around the corner only to come face to face with another guard and more importantly, two dogs. Chloe halted in mid step, eyes widening at the sight of the two animals. Holding her breath, Chloe gripped the back of Grant's shirt. They were _fucked_.

"Shit, dogs. C'mon." Grant lightly spoke, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away from the sight of the beasts. However it was too late. Both dogs began barking at them, clawing the fence that held them back. Luckily they were both out of the way when the guard turned to look at where the dogs were barking at, snapping at them to shut up.

The heart stopping action didn't stop there. At the exit stood a red shirted man slicing into a hog that hung by its feet- two more hung beside it. Swallowing the bile that risen to her throat she walked after Grant as he escaped into a shack around the corner to their left. Chloe gasped at the materials inside. _Drugs?_ There were piles and piles of drugs as well as suitcases which may also hold illegal substances. Grant quickly got himself up to the table in the next room, stuffing items into his pockets and equipping a jagged blade to his belt.

"Grant…" Chloe whimpered, staring at the blade. Nothing came good with weapons or the beholders. She hoped Grant hadn't plan on using it.

Giving her a quick glance, Grant got back down to crouch. "For emergencies." He didn't waste any time in the hut. Adventuring out into the open once again they were greeted by chickens clucking away with a guard taking a nap against the side of another shack. Plastering herself to the ground Chloe bit back a shriek when she laid eyes on the man. Grant ducked behind a pile of stuff, peeking around to look the man up and down. "Throw a rock of by the chickens."

Silently gasping, Chloe looked up at her brother in fear, "No way! What if he wakes up?"

"That's the point. He's leaning up against what looks like a window. If we distract him we can climb into there. Now do it." Grant ordered her, ready to move as soon as she tossed the rock.

With much hesitance, Chloe found a rock and tossed it over the by chickens making them shriek and flap their wings in surprise. This definitely alerted the guard. Standing up from his position, the guard made his way over to where the chickens fled, "Who the fuck is there? Better be a hooker."

Grant took the opportunity of the distracted guard and slipped to where he was previously leaning against. Lifting the makeshift window cover up and out, Grant ushered Chloe to come and slip in. Instead of _sneaking_ like she should be doing, Chloe literally threw herself in. Her face planting directly into the floor below.

"Who is that? Hey!..." A deep male's voice sounded beside her.

Turning her head to her right, Chloe caught sight of a guard leaning up against the wall, staring at her with wide eyes. Just as a scream began to rile up in her chest, Grant was beside her, an arm whipping out to throw a knife into the man's throat. Chloe shrieked as the man lifted his hands to his profusely bleeding neck with a blood filled gag. It didn't take long for a guard to face plant the floor dead, the blade still lodged in his throat. Grant quickly made his way up to the body, slipping the blade out of his throat and slipping it back into his belt.

"Grant, Grant, Grant…" Chloe gasped over and over again, hyperventilating. Digging her palms into her eyes, she started shaking her head. She wanted those pictures out of her head.

Grant dipped down to her, sitting her up so he could peel her hands away from her face. "It was him or us. Stay strong for me. We'll be out of here soon."

She cried softly, letting her brother smooth her hair back in a comforting style. "I want to go home…"

"I know. But if we waste time here we won't. C'mon we need to find the others and I can't do it without you."Grant whispered into her ear, lightly patting her back.

Knowing she couldn't just sit there and cry with the risk of being caught and killed, Chloe slowly got up and rubbed the water from her reddened eyes. Taking her by the hand, Grant led her over the dead man and out of the hut. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut painfully before her mind could take in any more detail to the surroundings. Voices to their left indicated that the rejects were there, yet she couldn't bring herself to look. Grant lifted himself onto the pile of boxes that would lead them into the next hut. Chloe lifted her lids slightly so she could maneuver up them also. Suddenly shots rang out as flashes of light casted off of the things in front of her. Screams pierced the night air but to only be silenced by another bullet. Gritting her teeth with all her might, Chloe clawed her way up to where Grant was waiting for her. If she didn't die by getting shot, she'd die from a heart attack.

Climbing into the window, Grant caught her around the waist, keeping her close. In the corner of the room sat more guards watching TV, unaware that they infiltrated their area. Being as quiet as ever, Grant carried her out of the open doorway and into what looked like marijuana plants. Setting her down carefully, Chloe sunk to the ground again as she saw two guards waiting just outside of the pot growing area. With them being so close and cutting off the escape route, Chloe started to panic.

"Throw another rock behind them." Grant said smoothly.

Knowing she had no say her hands found a peddle and she silently launched it behind the guards, making a distinct 'tink'. The guards turned instantly going to investigate the area of noise. The siblings were up and out of the plants, making their way past the guards and under another shack. As soon as their bodies were under, dark objects came out to them before scurrying away in fright. Personally Chloe didn't want to know what animals could be lurking around here and not asking herself or Grant would be the best idea of avoiding it.

Grant kneeled, alerting Chloe to stop and do the same. Happening before their eyes, a guard was leading a man across the mad made bridge who was begging for him to let him go. Chloe couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, but there was nothing she could do about it. Taking in his surroundings, Grant went forward to the gap under the bridge. Chloe followed closely behind, noticing all the men in red everywhere. As they crouched under a vehicle ran overhead, knocking dust and sand down onto the two below. Soon they were out on the other side and under another shack.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when her orbs meet the edge of what looked like a jungle. They were going to escape- unharmed. Just outside of the edge Grant took out the map he took earlier and placed it over a rim that used to belong to a vehicle. "We should have never took the jump alone I promised dad I'd take care of you two."

"None of us knew this could happen Grant." Chloe replied sadly, gazing over the map. "Does it say where Riley is?"Riley, their younger brother, had not yet been seen. Chloe feared the worse, just like with the rest of their friends. They had to save them. She couldn't go home without her brothers and friends.

Grant scanned over the map before looking into Chloe's eyes, "We're going to find him. We're going to free the others. And then we are going home." His eyes reflected truth. They were going to make it out alive no matter what.

Chloe opened her mouth to agree, but was stopped as a loud shot was made behind her. Instantly blood splattered across her frozen features as Grant flew to the ground in a solid thump. "Grant!" She screamed inwardly, her brain seizing in trying to figure out what just happened, "Grant!" From where the shot was made, a little chuckle rang out after her screams. Whipping her bloodied head to it, she gave a startled gasp at who she saw. _No_. Turning back to her fallen brother she noticed his mouth gasping for air, eyes wide, staring directly into hers. Then she noticed the bullet wound in the side of his neck. Putting her hands over the gushing wound, she pushed with all her might trying to stop the blood. This time she couldn't help but cry. It was actually more like a wail. This couldn't be happening. They were supposed to go home together. Grant's eye's shut in pain while he gritted his teeth inside his mouth. What was she supposed to do now? "What do I do? Grant!"

His eyes flew open as his body started convulsing. The blood wouldn't stop flowing through her fingers. Saying his name over and over again, Chloe pushed harder, hearing the _monster_ rave behind them about running away. Right now she didn't care about what he said; all she cared about was saving the life of her very much loved brother. "Stay with me Grant! Please!" She wailed at him as his motions started dying down. "I need you Grant!" His end was coming and she couldn't stop it. From the bullet inside his throat, he was literally drowning in his own blood. Gagging for air, he lifted his left arm so he could put it on top of his sister's. Chloe's brows furrowed at his actions, watching as he gagged. Making eye contact one last time, Chloe couldn't help but fall apart. "Don't go Grant, don't go." She whispered to him, crying heavily with sobs. Grant didn't lessen his gaze until his head slumped back and went motionless- _dead_. Taking her hands away from his neck, she brought them to her face to gaze at her brother's blood. "No…"

"I'm gunna give you thirty seconds and if this jungle doesn't eat you up alive, _I will_. Go, go."

Her legs were frozen in place, she couldn't move if she tried. She just watched her big brother die, slowly and painfully. How could she live with herself now? How could she tell the others let alone _save_ them? How could she tell her parents and family? She might as well die with him. Yet, she knew Grant wouldn't want that. She needed to find their friends and with her life, protect their little brother wherever he was. Leaning over her brother's deceased form, Chloe gave him one last hug and a kiss on his already paling cheek. They'd meet again someday… "I'll fulfill our mission Grant. I love you… rest in peace."

"Hey! Are you fucking deaf?" The _monster_ screamed down at her.

Turning towards him, Chloe glared at the psychopath. Distancing herself from him she watched as he went back into his 'psychotic' faze she witnessed earlier.

"I said get the fuck out of here you chicken fuck!" Standing up to his full height, he raised his arms to indicate for her to get up and run, "Run, Forrest, run!"

You didn't need to tell her twice. Glancing at her brother's corpse one last time with a silent sob, Chloe rose to her feet and turned towards the jungle. It was now or never to escape. Behind her dogs furiously barked and growled while men hollered after her. She didn't turn to look though; she had to pay attention what was in front of her. She ran as fast as she could, pushing vines and huge leafs out of her way. Occasionally tripping over a rock or two, Chloe kept her speed traveling through the unknown forest as bullets whizzed past her, hitting the ground or hitting the nearest plants next to her. This couldn't stop her now. She had to get away, she had to.

She came barreling up to a fallen tree. Not questioning it she leapt over only to discover that the ground was well under her. Letting out a frightened shriek, she connected with the solid ground below. Rolling down the slope, her hands desperately grasped for anything to stop her. Every plant she managed to grab a hold of would be up rooted, letting her tumble down the slope. After a couple of agonizing seconds her body was flung into the air again. Screaming out again, Chloe was slammed into the awaiting ground, hitting her head rather harshly. Rubbing the darkness that clouded her mind from the impact, Chloe wobbled up to her feet and continued onward.

"I see her!" A male yelled somewhere behind her, a shower of bullets raining around her again.

She told herself to just keep running, they'd lose sight of her. Ignoring the distinct pain in her hip, shoulder, and head Chloe ran feverishly through the jungle. If she was going to die, she was going to die trying. Coming to another cliff, Chloe pushed herself hard. Jumping over the gap between the two cliffs she barely made it to the other side. Her nails dug into the dirt and rock as she pulled herself up. Maybe this was her lucky break. They wouldn't jump over to follow her. Right?

No, they still were on her tail. Cursing at life Chloe weaved back and forth hoping their bullets wouldn't catch her. It worked for a bit until multiple zips singed the bare flesh on the back of her legs and arms. "_Fuck_." She hissed as her body began to flame up. This wouldn't stop her, she wouldn't let it. Never in her life would she think she would experience a bullet wound. No wonder, it hurt like a bitch. Coming up to another fallen tree, her heart hammering hard in her chest, she took lengthy step on it over the ridge to reach vines reaching down over the side of the ledge above. _Just like rock climbing_. Grasping at the vines she pulled herself up as fast as she could. Suddenly a bright light was shined on her, making her eyes close in pain. Listening to the noises around her she could hear the distinct whopping of helicopter blades. Her heart leapt in her throat. They were tracking her in a helicopter. The fear that she swallowed came back up to hold onto her, gripping her heart in a rather tight hold. Now she doubted herself.

Reaching the edge of the ledge, she hurriedly pulled herself over it. There was no way she could escape the ground men _and_ a helicopter! These people must really want her captured. Slipping into the brush of the jungle again, Chloe took this chance to outrun the men and dogs behind her. She could feel her energy running low as well as her spirit. "I have to find Riley and the others. I have to! Run damnit!" She yelled at herself. Ducking under a rock formation, Chloe easily slipped through the small passage. "Please, let them be alive." Digging her heels into the ground, Chloe emerged from hole ready to run till her legs gave out.

"Alarm!" A voice shrilled above her.

Gasping, Chloe looked up in time to see a man flying down at her with a knife above his head. She screeched, throwing her hands out to block the attack. When her finger tips came in contact with the man's hands wrapped around the handle of the blade she instantly wrapped her smaller ones around it to direct the attack away from her. There was no way she could over power a grown man with a weapon. Grunting, she kept the knife away from her while the man.

"You're dead!" He breathed into her bloodied face.

_I can't die, not now_. What should she do? She wasn't the one with expertise in handling these situations. _Grant knew…_ _and these men killed him in cold blood_. Chloe couldn't call herself _strong_ per say but with the thought of losing her brother to these men gave her the extra force to kill or disable this man.

"I found her!" As he turned his head, Chloe took the chance. Using all of her strength and fury, she angled the blade to his throat and drove it in. His words were cut off as his body slumped to the ground.

She just killed a man… backing up, Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her way out of this place. She'd grieve later, now wasn't the time. Turning away from the body she raced down the path she was on. Skidding to a stop, she breathed heavily through her nose as she gazed at the thing in front of her. _Oh hell no, there's got to be another way_. Looking to her left and right she found none. Her only escape was to get over this rickety, moldy, broken bridge that looked like it was about to collapse if any weight was set upon it. "Why me?" She hissed, deciding whether to go for it or not. When a bullet hit the ground next to her, it was decided.

Chloe began her run across the bridge between the two cliffs. Taking a glance down her heart stopped in her thumping chest. The fall would be disastrous, most likely taking her life instead if the bridge decided to give way. Her mind was brought back to what was in front of her as a light was once again shined directly in her eyes. Wincing, she covered her eyes with a hand. _Shit…_ the helicopter came up from under her, staring at her in the face. Biting her lip, Chloe pushed onward. She had to make it.

She was stopped as the helicopter turned towards the bridge and began shooting the planks in front of her. Taking the chance, she mustered up the courage to run through the barrage of metal. She just had to make it to the other side. Before she could reach the other side, her nightmare came true. The bridge gave out. Screaming bloody murder, Chloe felt her body fall. Grabbing the boards of in front of her, she held on for dear life as what was left of the bridge and her came slamming into the side of the cliff. Bracing herself for impact, she closed her eyes on habit. Her dreams of getting away were tarnished. Feeling the boards break under her hold she yelped as her body was falling once more, but this time there was nothing to grab. _This is it_. All too quickly her body hit the water below, filling her lungs as her body tried to gasp for air. _No._ Flailing her arms about in the water, she tried to swim to the surface. But where _was_ the surface. Feeling her breath being stolen from her, she started suffocating, coughing out bubbles under the depths her was now in. Her body slowed, stopping her ravenous efforts in getting to air. _No I have to save everyone_. Gazing down at the rocks below, she admitted defeat. Just as her eyes began to close an arm reached into the water, grasping her forearm. She got sight of the shimmering tattoo embedded on the skin before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Butterfly

Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Author's note: I haven't really decided what Chloe should look like. Maybe something like ****Audrey Hepburn but with longer hair and green eyes instead of hazel. I don't know, maybe that will change. Anyway Enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.]**

_"The jungle speaks through the warrior. The path leads the heart of the jungle. Follow the path and you will find the answer."_

A voice bounced through her head, speaking to her. By the tone, it was a male but it sounded like he meant no harm. Chloe felt her body being dragged into the present as the voice continued to speak in tongue. Opening her heavily lids, she watched as a doll came into view through the blur. As her vision cleared she was disgusted to see a rather _ugly _doll up against the wall. Where was she? Looking away from the scary doll thing, she looked above to find a ceiling fan turning slowly, casting just a light amount of breeze. Was she safe? "Where am I?" she moaned, feeling a wave of sick come from her stomach. Did they catch her? Why hadn't they killed her? More importantly, how did she survive drowning? That monster couldn't have possibly saved her.

Her ringing ears picked up a multiple light 'tinks' to her left. Slowly she turned her head to see what was up. Her body stiffened as she saw a brown man using what looked like taped sticks to tap on her left arm which was presented before him on a crate by a flaming candle. He wore enormous glasses as well as multiple necklaces and a weird shaped 'gong' at the end. His arms were littered with tattoos and a single ring rested on his left hand. "What the hell?" Was he dangerous? Why was he tapping her with sticks? Chloe attempted to sit up and confront the guy, but just as she tried to move he was pinning her down. Chloe froze. Slowly the man smiled, and loosened his grip.

"You are awake. Well, not all of you. The arm has been deadened to allow for the tatau." He said calmly, leaning back into his chair. He took her arm back into his hands so he could examine it. "It is brave to swim in a storm, but to sunbathe on a beach with pirates? Insanity."

Chloe wiggled her fingers and toes. A wave of relief washed over her to find out that she wasn't as damaged as she thought. Directing her attention to her other arm, she slowly lifted it to see if it was harmed in any way. She then caught sight of a dagger resting peacefully in the wood next to where she laid. Reaching out for it, she was instantly stopped as a blade came to rest on her neck. Turning to face the man, she glared. She wasn't going to _attack_. She just needed some security.

He lifted the blade off of her skin but kept it at a dangerously close distance to get his point across, "You have the right to take my life, but know I will also take yours." He smiled again, but this time slyly before chuckling. Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off of the blade as it retreated back and was flipped so the handle was facing her, "I'm Dennis." He held the handle out for her to grab, but Chloe was hesitant.

"Chloe."Lightly raising her hand, she shyly reached out for the handle weary in what he might pull. She was surprised to have him place the weapon in her hand and let go of the blade. Turning the blade so she could examine it, she quickly put it down to her side when images of what happened before flashed through her mind. It wasn't the right time to grieve, especially in front of a man she only had the name of. Later…if there was a later.

"Bangau. Labah-labah. The heron, the shark, and the spider." Dennis chanted in what she guessed what was his native language. She returned her gaze to where he was at. He was once again inspecting her left arm, grazing over her own simple tattoos she had done years ago. "I know who you are, Chloe. You are a warrior. And the tatau will allow for you to reveal your true self." _The hell?_ Was everyone crazy on this island? Chloe was beginning to think so.

Wrenching her arm away from him, she brought it to her body were it slowly came back to life, twitching and aching. _Just have to get away from the crazy guy and then I can go looking for everyone_. She watched as he held a hand out for her so he could hopefully pull her up. Gripping his larger hand he pulled her up easily and delicately so she could sit on the side of the bed. "Warrior? I don't think so." She mumbled, shaking her head back and forth. "Listen, my older brother was," she choked, the memory of him resurfacing, ", killed. I need to find my younger brother and our friends. I have to find them quickly or something terrible may happen again." Lifting herself up from the bed, she kept her eyes to the floor of what looked like a hut. She didn't want to show weakness to a stranger who could use it against her. Her tears were only for her and herself.

She heard a ruffle of clothes and a hallow thump. "Come with me." Lifting her head, she watched as Dennis signaled towards the door.

Chloe lifted a brow in question. Why would she do that? They literally just met. "So…you'll help me?"

Dennis shook his head, tsking with his finger before pointing to her, "No, you can only help yourself. I am going to free you."

_Huh_? Chloe stared at the man plainly. _Remember, these people are loco. Play along. You need to find everyone and he may be able to help somehow._ While she spoke in her mind Dennis shifted towards the door and led them out. She was pleasantly surprised to see many people outside as well as stringed lights and other huts. Fruit and vegetables were positioned on the tables as well as bottles of water. Wherever this place was it was put together nicely. "How did I get here?" She asked taking in the surroundings.

Dennis came up to her, resting his palms on both of her arms. She tensed up, leaning away from the man as he drew in closer. "I found you on the beach." _So he wasn't the hand that saved me?_ Letting her go, he backed up to raise both arms up as if to show off the village, "Welcome to Amanaki Village. It is something, isn't it huh?"

"Certainly the best thing I have seen on this island so far." Chloe answered turning to face the group of people crowded around the fire with a hog being roasted over it. Everyone seemed…content.

"Selamat tengahai. I have Chloe Brody with me. The girl who escaped Vaas's camp alive!" Dennis exclaimed to the group, throwing his arms in the air. In return the group threw their own arms in the air and lifted their glasses to her while cheering.

Chloe's brows furrowed. _Do people not usually escape_? Lifting a hand, she timidly waved at the crowd. "Your escape is a sign that the battle has turned. Our people are in need of good news." Dennis buzzed in her ear, coming out of her peripheral vision so she'd give her attention back to him.

"So these are your people?"

Sparing the group one last glance, Chloe turned back to the man. "The island calls to the strongest. It called me. The island dwellers, the Rakyat, accepted. And I became a member of their tribe." Dennis returned, slowly stepping away and waving his hands around with each word. Coming to a stop, he rested his gaze on two women to his left. A small chuckle resonated in his chest as he threw Chloe a look. "They are something aren't they?"

_Is he really asking me that?_ Chloe struggled with the right words, not wanting to insult the man and have him turn on her. "Sure…?" Her interest was in men, not the other.

"I could have any one I choose. But my will is set on one woman." Dennis added, a grand smile on his lips. Taking a step back, he swiftly pulled a clip of bills from his back pocket to place in front of her.

Chloe was taken back at the gesture, confused at what he was doing or getting at. She eyed the bills before looking at him with confusion. He smiled again, thrusting the money into her hands, "Here. Cash for weapons."

Her orbs went wide. Weapons? She wanted to stay away from them as much as possible. They brought death and despair. She'd probably never use them anyway; she didn't know how to use them. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't think I'll need anything."

Closing her palm with his hand, Dennis shook her hand. "No, no. To save anyone here, you'll need all the help you can get. You want to save your brother right?"

"I've never shot anyone before…" nor did she want to.

"What do they say in America? There is a first for everything." Dennis noted, ushering her into the shack labeled 'General Store'.

Chloe slowly walked in, gazing around at the items placed throughout the small shack. When she turned around Dennis was already gone. With a sigh she approached the older lady stationed behind the counter with guns cased inside the glass.

"What would you like to buy?" she grumbled, hands on hips to show some type of authority over the young, none native woman.

"Uh…," Chloe stuttered, passing the bills over to the lady, ", a weapon…of some sort."

The woman counted through the bills before stashing them away and reaching behind the counter to reveal a pistol. Taking a step back, Chloe backed away from the gun. The lady placed it on the counter and gave her a look. "Not from around here eh? You'll need it girl."

_Something like this killed Grant._ Taking the gun in her hand, Chloe closed her eyes as the thought of holding his wound after a bullet penetrated his wind pipe. _These things shouldn't exist, but it will be needed._ "Thank you…" She thanked the lady, exiting the shack so she could locate Dennis and get on with things.


	4. Chapter 4

Butterfly

Chapter 4: The Radio Tower

**Disclaimer: Own nothing of Far Cry 3 or anything in the series. Derp.**

As soon as she exited the General Store, Dennis was calling out to her from the right, "Here, the power comes from the jungle, from the island. You must learn the terrain. Know where to stand at all times." Chloe skipped up to his side, placing the gun in her back pocket of her jeans. He waited as she struggled to get it in. "Vaas uses the towers to map the island and to locate his men. Scramblers block access. Our people have no use for devices such as these, but you, you will learn valuable information from them." Nodding to him to continue walking, Chloe breathed deeply. She had no idea what this man was talking about. Yet, she tried her best to listen and try to understand what he asked of her and what he told her. Changing their direction they began tracking up a small hill. Dennis continued, "Yes! The scramblers are at the top. Each tower covers a limited area. Climb them all and you will reveal the entire map."

"Climb?" Chloe asked, gulping down a nervous ball of spit. She wasn't scared of much. However, heights frightened her beyond belief, unless she was heavily intoxicated. "How far of a climb?"

Pointing to the distant tower with a bleeping light on top, Dennis grinned, "Just under that light."

_Oh hell no._ "Is it necessary? Will it really help me find everyone?" If she didn't have to climb the tower, she wouldn't. Plus she didn't have time to climb things. For all she knew, time could be running out in retrieving her brother and friends.

"I believe it will help greatly." He answered, leading her out to a dirt road with a jeep and abandoned huts.

Eying the large tower in the middle of the jungle, Chloe struggled to grab confidence to go to it. If the tower wasn't the issue, it would be the jungle. Who knew what type of animals were out there, waiting. What would happen if she was bitten by a type of snake she didn't know? It was a guarantee that no one on this island was skilled enough to heal any type of injury correctly. "Fine."

Dennis backed away, heading back towards his village. "Don't let Vaas catch ya."

Looking over her shoulder, Chloe eyed the retreating man. That was the third time she heard that name. Who was he to be that known? "Who is Vaas?" it didn't calm her nerves when he just laughed heartily.

"You'll find out soon."

So was this person dangerous? Or was it a thing, animal? She had many questions but it seemed answers were limited. Facing the jungle in front of her, Chloe mustered up the courage to walk across the road and into its dark over growth. If she wanted to get back before dark she had to move fast. Luckily for her a path was already made. Keeping her ears aware of everything and eyes plastered open she tracked up the harsh slopes. A couple of days ago she was doing the same thing…but she was with everyone. They were having fun in a safe environment. Grant and Daisy held hands, whispering to each other. Oliver, Keith, and Riley right behind them, picking jokes at them for being too lovey-dovey. Liza and her following them, enjoying the view. Once they reached the top they were to go cliff jumping and swim in the ocean below. The perfect vacation.

Shaking her head of the last happy memories of everyone, Chloe took deep breathes to calm herself. She had to find them no matter what. She couldn't let anyone else die. Rounding the last corner, she came to the last stretch of path leading to the radio tower. "Well, let's get it over with." She hoped it was more sturdy than what it seemed… and if any flooring gave out she'd become a human pancake. That didn't calm her already shaking nerves. What did Dennis think she was- a professional athlete? Grant would be perfect for this activity…

Weaving her way past the chain linked fence she was greeted by the very tall, rusty tower. "To save the others, to save the others." Coming to the base of the ladder she hesitantly grasped the side rail, looking up into its innards which were apparently missing. Tapping the first step with her foot, she found at least the first couple of steps should be fine. Keeping her breaths shallow she slowly inched her way up the tower. _Don't look down._ Reaching the halfway point, the young woman rejoiced. Next was the straight up ladder. Stuffing her gun deeper into her pocket Chloe began her climb. Getting to the top wasn't _as_ bad as she thought. There was a couple of iffy places but she got by them. The next question was how was she going to get down? Or how was she supposed to get rid of the scrambler?

First problem- the lock. There obviously wasn't a key nearby so… Shoot it maybe? Grabbing for her pistol from her back pocket, she aimed at the tiny object and fired. Jumping at the sound, all her muscles tensed but she was lucky that her shot hit the target. Pulling the rest of the lock out she opened the boxes protective cover and panned over the objects inside. Second problem- what does she get rid of? There were coils of something with a beeping chip and lever next to them. If she went by gut, it'd be the chip. But if she went by intelligence, she'd turn around and ask Dennis what to do. Option two was not available however.

What was the worst thing that could happen? Having it blow up in her face? _Don't think of that…_ Tugging on the beeping chip, Chloe ripped it off and experimentally flipped the switch. The box hummed to life and the light for planes above turned green. "Did I do it right?" There was only way to find out. She had to go see Dennis…as much as she didn't want to. Now was the issue of getting down. She could climb down easily, but going up was always easier than going back down. Keeping a hold on the rails, Chloe glanced around for possibly another way out. She wasn't expecting to see a zip-line. Not that she was an expert with them, but she did a pretty good job with them a couple of days ago. Of course she had the proper equipment at the time which made things a piece of cake and now… well, there was nothing and it was a long, _long_ way down but it'd be faster. One wrong move and she'd have to say goodbye to everything.

"Climb down or zip-line?" She asked herself, seriously pondering. If she wanted to zip-line she'd have to find something to hold onto which was relatively easy to wrap her hands around. The only thing would be either her ripped tank top or her blue jeans that haven't completely dried yet. "Oh what the hell…" Stripping off her tank top, Chloe bit the inside of her cheek and put it over the rope. Twirling her hands in the material as many times as she could, she leaned over the edge to take in just what she was getting in to. "Oh shit." _Just jump_. Breathing in and out rapidly, Chloe backed up before rushing forward and throwing herself off of the tower.


End file.
